


Pulling the Curtains Aside

by MissingSanity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And by slow build I really mean slow build, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hint its draco, Hogwarts Sixth Year, How Do I Tag, Ill add tags as needed as we go, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, Touch-Starved, Violence, Violent Thoughts, did
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingSanity/pseuds/MissingSanity
Summary: Another year another bout of trouble for Harry amd his gang of friends. This wouldn't be unusual if it weren't for the strange behavior of one Draco Malfoy. Of course Harry is gonna put a stop to whatever he's planning, even if it means finding out more about him than he expected to.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It's honestly been awhile since I've last written so I apologize of it's stiff at the beginning. Hopefully you'll enjoy this! Also constructive criticism is welcomed!

_Draco isn't sure when it first happened. Maybe it was when he was 5? Or perhaps it was that one instance when he was 7 or 8? Either way it happened. Of course it wasn't particularly a good thing, but it helped him. By this point of time that was the only thing that mattered to him._

"Draco, this is Kevin. I expect you to get along nicely with this boy" Lucius said to his son, partionally hidden by his leg. With gentle nudging he managed to get his son in front of him. Draco carefully walked forward after a reassuring glance from his mother. 

"Hello there, my name is Draco Malfoy and I'm seven years old." He introduced with his hand outstretched. The other boy stood there for a minute with a small frown. Kevin looked at Draco, seemingly unpleased with whatever he saw. Once Draco's polite smile began to twitch and become nervous Kevin grinned. 

"Hello to you to Draco. My name is Kevin and I do believe we'll be great friends." He shook his hand as Draco began to beam. He was so excited. His first friend! They went to Draco's room where he began to show his toys.

_Thinking back on it perhaps that was one of the bigger reasons why it happened._

"As... interesting as these all seem, why don't we do something else?" Kevin began, dropping one of Draco's more cared for toys. He gave a tiny frown at that before his face was filled with confusion. "Like what? Going outside?" 

Kevin smelled slowly as an idea formed in his head. "Yes, that's precisely what we should do. We could look at the garden that you have, it really does look nice in the front, or we could play some type of game." Draco paused as he gave it some thought. If they stayed within a few yards of the door they would be fine. He gave a small nod and with that they went outside. 

"Shouldn't we tell them we're heading outside?" Draco began, something rubbing him the wrong way, as he followed Kevin outside "In case they need us for something?" 

Kevin let out a large sigh while he shook his head. "If they need us they can send out a house elf for us. Now let's go, I wanna play hide-and- seek!" Draco nodded, not seeing the flaw of logic in that. It was true that his parents would send an elf sometimes to fetch him. If they did it then than they could do it now. Despite this Draco still couldn't get rid of that nagging feeling inside of him.

After explaining the game to Draco, Kevin ran and hid in the amount of space Draco insisted they stay in as Draco closed his eyes and began to count. Quickly Draco was able to find him, knowing the good spots to hide behind. "I found you!" He exclaimed with childish glee. Kevin nodded and gave out a laugh. "No fair, you know this area inside and out." The other nodded at this. "Of course I do! I live here!" 

They went a few more rounds like this, the unease dissolving, before Kevin spoke. "Why don't we go further? We've already used all the spots to hide here." Draco nodded along and like around. He could see at least five more spots to hide but he wasn't going to point them out. Besides, this was his first friend, he didn't want to let him down so soon after meeting. So, again, he followed what Kevin did despite the unease that began to fill him again. 

Slowly, without his notice, they moved far away from his comfort zone to play in. "One more round, then we can stop and head back inside." Kevin pleaded when the other pointed this out. He nodded and turned to go hide. As he went further into the maze than they had he did his best to keep track of markers. A rose here, five twigs there, a small hedge opening right there. When he heard "ready or not here I come!" he sat on a stone bench that was hidden in the clearing he found.

On his seat he waited there for the sounds of his friends footsteps. After awhile he shrugged before getting up to explore this spot. Kevin did seem to take longer finding him with each round. There in the center of the small alcove was a pond. He kneeld before wincing. He really shouldn't be getting his new clothes dirty but it was too late. Deciding he already got them muddy he stayed where he was. 

Inside the pond he could see some fish swimming around. The colors and patterns intrigued him. He sat there for awhile before the name of them came to mind. Koi fish. They really were pretty. He rolled up his sleeve and let his arm slip into the water. The koi fish swam around, some letting Draco pet them. Slowly, the feeling of unease began to fill him. 

He sat up as he shouted his friends name. "Kevin?" 

No response. 

Again he shouted, "Kevin?" panic beginning to set in.

And again, no response.

If the doze he began to get sitting with the fish was still there than it sure was gone now. He began to trace his steps back as he still shouted his friends name. 

"Draco!" He finally heard. 

He sighed in relief at this. "What happened? I was waiting for you to find me."

There was a pause before Kevin yelled back, "You took too long to find so I began to head back. I really am tired of playing with you for now so I'm heading home now." Draco stood there, confused, before the words set in.

"Wait don't leave me here!" He yelled, beginning to jog, still following his steps back. 

"Its been fun Draco! Maybe we could play again soon." 

At this his jog turned into him running. "Wait Kevin! It won't take me long! Just wait a minute!" He seemed to miss a mark but that didn't matter. 

"Bye Draco." 

He stopped and blinked, "Kevin?" he yelled. Nothing. "Kevin?" He yelled louder. No response. Panic set in and he ran. 

Draco knew he shouldn't have done this. Knew he should have stayed inside or at least in the area of the garden that he memorize. Just like he knew Kevin really did leave him here in the garden maze by himself. Tears began to swell and fall as each turn he took lead him to a new area he hadn't passed on his way in. On occasion, whenever he realized this, he stopped and turned back only to find he was in a new place. 

Further and further he ran, tears still falling, legs getting tireder with each step. Eventually he found himself in a large opening. Inside there was a fountain, an alcove, and a few benches along with many different flowers and vines decorating the place. The sight of this soothed him a bit but did nothing for him being lost, except it did. He was in the center of the garden maze. 

Draco fell to his knees as his crying began again. "Mummy!" He screamed, terrified, "Daddy!" Soon the light of the sky darkened as the moon began to rise. At this his screams renewed with a desperateness he hadn't known himself capable of. With each name he screamed the quieter it got till he yelled his voice gone. Quietly he sobbed as he lay on the floor next to the fountain. 

_Yes, this was most defiantly the cause of one._

When it seemed he could neither cry not scream anymore a thought accured to him. Dobby. He scrambled upright as he forced the last of his voice to come out. "Dobby." He whispered. Immediately the house elf popped up in front of him.

"Yes sir young master Malfoy sir?" Dobby said upon appearance. The house elf gasped at the sight of Draco. There he stood, new clothes covered in spots of mud, scrapes on his palms from him tripping in his haste, teartracks down his face, eyes red and face blotched with red. "Oh no!" Dobby began, tugging on his ears, "This is Doppy's fault ain't it? Will be in so much trouble when they see this. I'm sorry young master Malfoy sir!" 

Draco shook his head as he forced the elf to stop hurting himself. Dobby looked up at him with inquisitive. Draco opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He frowned at this. Pointing at his throat he shook his head. Dobby scrunched his eyebrows before he figured it out. 

"Can young master Malfoy sir not speak?" He gasped. Draco nodded as he put his hands together in a pleading motion before in the direction of his house. "Young master Malfoy sir wants to go home?" Dobby asked, making sure he wasn't mistaken. At Draco's nod Doppy too the end of Draco's sleeve before apparating back to Draco's room.

With this Dobby bowed before trying to leave. Before he could the pull of something on his clothes stopped him. When he looked up he saw Draco's pleading eyes as he shook his head. At that moment Dobby came to a silent understanding. With that he walked downstairs and into the lounge room where Draco's parents say with Draco still holding onto his clothes. 

"Draco, there you are. Kevin left quite the while ago saying you got tired and wanted to sleep." Narcissa said before looking up. At the sight of Draco she gasped. She stood, beginning to head over to him, when he ran towards her hugging her her legs. Despite the mud he was getting all over her robes Narcissa let him stay there. 

Soon she was able to sit him on the couch. Across from them sat Lucius with a slight frown gracing his face. No matter the amount of coaxing they were unable to get Draco to speak. When Narcissa turned to look at her husband, who had moved to the other side of their son, was when she noticed Dobby. There he stood, scared, in the corner but seemingly unwilling to leave. 

Calmly she began to speak although her eyes displayed elsewise. "Dobby, come here" she bagan, "and explain what happened." He took tentative steps forward and stepped into the spot she indicated before speaking. 

"Dobby found young master Malfoy sir in the garden by himself ma'am. I's had nothing to do with it, promise! Hes was by himself when I's found him!" 

The slight twitch of her eyebrow displayed how displeased she was. Dobby flinched. With a glance she saw Draco's nod even with his head buried into her side. She shared a nervous glance with her husband before sighing. "You are dismissed Dobby." 

He gave a worried whine as he nodded while frantically glancing between her and Draco. At the sight of Draco's nod his shoulders sagged and he gave a relieved sigh before popping out and to wherever he went. 

When Draco finally got his voice back he convinced his parents that he still wanted to be friends with Kevin. It was his first friend. Friends are important. It was probably just this once. With great displeaser they continued to let Kevin over. 

It was not just that one time. 

Each time Kevin came over he found a new way to tourment Draco. And with each time it got worse and worse. Just like with each time Draco told his parents about it less and less as he seemed to forget more and more of each experience. 

This continued until finally, a year later, it seemed something inside Draco snapped. 

This time he was tied up as his face was repeatedly dunked below the surface of another pond somewhere in the garden maze. His body flailed as he struggled against his bonds. When the last of his air went out Kevin pulled him back up. 

"See? Isn't this so much more fun than riding on that stupid broom you got for you Christmas?" Kevin spoke, glee dropping from his voice. Said broom laid to the side broken into thirds. Draco's lip began to shake as he avoided the urge to cry. "Ready! One! Two! Three!" He said before dunking Draco back below the water and holding him there. 

Draco's vision began to fade, as he had gotten used to, while his body sagged. Kevin pulled him back up and poked his cheek. "Come on now, it's no fun ic you don't put up a fight." 

He sighed as he got no response before realising Draco's chest wasn't moving. "Come on, I didn't kill you now did I?" He said, his poking of Draco's cheek a bit frantic. Before he could realise what happened, Draco let in a quick inhale before biting Kevin's finger. 

"Don't touch me." He growled out, managing to get to his feet with his arms still tied. His chest quickly rose and fell as it obtained the air robbed from it. Kevin sat on the floor as he clenched his bleeding finger. "Or what you brat? Gonna suck me in the water? Your the one with your hands tired" which was true.

Draco did have his hands tied. Not for lack of trying though. He just needed enough time with his arms away from Kevin so he wouldn't crush his fingers when he tried. This interaction gave him just that. 

"Mmm" Draco hummed, "that's where you're wrong." The ropes around his arms fell to the floor. "I truly don't understand why he wants you as a freind so much."

Kevin looked confused before he stood up. "You're nothing but a pathetic nothing I play with to stave off boredom!" Kevin said, voice raised almost to a yell. The other shrugged as Kevin lunged himself at Draco. They scuffled for a while before Draco got the upper hand by biting Kevin's arm. He managed to tie Kevin's arms behind his back. 

He dragged Kevin to the pond and had him kneel on the edge of it. "Truely" he began, "the pathetic one" before he gave a gentle push to Kevin his foot allowing him to fall in. With a yelp Kevin fell into the water. Draco crouched there a few seconds before rolling his eyes. "Really Draco, him? This is the garbage you choose as your friend?" He muttered before going into the water and retrieving Kevin. 

As he breached the surface and was set on his stomach, Kevin coughed up the mouthfull he'd gotten falling in. Draco patted his back before speaking. "You truely are pathetic. Picking on an eight year old even when your ten? All because you wanna feel bigger and more important than you are. Draco may like you but I absolutely detest you. Next time you try to pull something like this your finger won't be the only thing that bleeds, alrighty?" Kevin nodded as fear laced his eyes. With that Draco called in Dobby. 

"Yes sir young master Malfoy sir?" He began before looking up. He immediately squeaked. "Oh no! Not again!" He quickly grabbed Draco's outstretched hand and apparateted them to the door leading inside. Draco untied Kevin and let him run inside. 

Draco frowned as he entered with Dobby by his side. Noticing how jumpy he seemed Draco stopped. "What's wrong Dobby?" He questioned. Dobby flinched and hunched his shoulders higher up. 

"Well young master Malfoy sir, I's never seen you so mean to someone. So... Dobby is..." The house elf trailed off, tugging on his ears. Draco sighed as he made the elf stop hurting itself again. 

"There's no need for you to ever be scared of us Dobby. You're always there to help us when we need it. We wouldn't dare dream of hurting you." Dobby nodded, accepting tuts although confused. 

"Us?" He couldn't help asking. 

"Yes, us." Draco began, "Draco and I." 

Although this also confused Dobby he took it and accepted what was said. Together they walked into the lounge room where both Draco's and Kevin's parents sat. Kevin stood next to his parents cowering and still dripping wet.

"Hello Mr and Mrs. Fluer, hopefully you don't mind that Kevin and I got a little carried away while playing. We ended up falling right into the water. Isn't that right Kevin?" He said with a polite smile in place. At this Kevin jerked before nodding. "That's right mum, we got a little bit carried away while playing." 

They grumbled about Kevin getting wet as all three Malfoys walked them to the door. "I do hope we get to play again Kevin." Draco said as a way of goodbye. Kevin sneered, "better watch it Malfoy." With the others parents already ahead he took great pleasure slamming the door in Kevin's face. 

"Good riddance." He muttered.

"My haven, Draco, mannors!" His mother exclaimed in a rare manner of shock. 

"I do apologize Mum, for the lack of mannors in front of you, but he didn't deserve any." He apologized before finishing, "I'm afraid you have the wrong name though Mum." Both of his parents gave him a confused look before Dobby popped back in holding Draco's broken broom. Neither paid attention. 

"Wrong name? I do hope we would know the name of our own son." Lucius replied with an eyebrow raised. 

"Yes, but not this one's." Upon their silence and Dobby's expectant look at what to call him Draco elaborated. "I am named Draco but _I'm_ not named Draco. My name is Cepheus." 

They all nodded in silence before his parents noticed the broken broom Dobby held in his hands. With a brief and non thorough explanation Cepheus headed up to bed after kissing both his Mum and Dad on the cheek. 

Come morning during breakfast and Draco was confused as to why they called him Cepheus and why, it seemed, Kevin left so soon after visiting. But none of that mattered. He wouldn't meet Kevin again until his 3rd year in Hogwarts and Cepheus would have no reason to come out again until then. Out of sight, but certainly not out of mind for the other three residents of Malfoy Maner.


	2. Why so odd Malfoy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't expected myself to take so long to update, hopefully the length will make up for that.

Draco stood next to his parents at the platform 9¾. They had passed through awhile ago but they stood there, watching as other students departed from their parents. Despite how long they stood there Draco refused to move. He anxiously stood there as he subtly clung to both his parents' robes.

"Draco, I do believe it time we departed, no?" Lucius spoke softly, trying not to upset his son further as he attempted to get him to let go. 

Draco shook his head before speaking. "If you could wait just a bit longer please Father, one of them should be here soon." One of them, of course, being his friends. Leaving his parents always did distress him after all of the previous incidents. After a certain one three years back he refused to be left alone in public. 

His Father let out a soft sigh as the incident flashed through his mind. Even now he still blamed himself for it. For not being more observant. For not noticing the other's intention. For almost not being fast enough. Yes, the train incident, it still haunted them. Perhaps that was why they continually indulged Draco with this. Perhaps it was for as much as their own piece of mind as Draco's. 

So, there they stood, blending into the background as they waited for one of Draco's friends to come and watch for his safety when they couldn't. They hadn't waited much longer before Pansy showed up. Having finished her goodbyes with her parents she made her way over. 

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Doing well I hope." Pansy said, giving a polite nod and smile to them both. They nodded back as Narcissa spoke.

"Quite well darling, as I hope it does for you."

They made polite conversation as Draco began to unhinge himself from his parents. Pansy, the great friend she is, paid no mind and made no comment on it.

"I suppose we should be going now if we want our own compartment." Draco spoke as he held onto Pansy. She nodded in agreement. 

"Oh my, to have gotten this lost in conversation." Narcissa said as she glanced at the clock overhead, "Hurry along now, we don't want you missing the train now do we?" 

Draco smiled as he gave both his parents his a one-armed hug, not letting go of his grip on his friend, and a kiss to the check for his Mom. He didn't ask for much these days and they couldn't help but indulge him whenever he did. Thinking back on it, he never asked for much when he was younger to. His Mother shook this thought away. If she wallowed in the grief of all the things she could've, _should've_ done she corrects herself, then she would be unable to help him with what happened now.

They said their goodbyes and watched as Draco walked off with Pansy. If they saw their son holding onto Pansy's arm as she guided him instead of the other way around, they paid no mind.

"The others have already found one for us to sit in, you needn't worry of us sitting with anyone unwanted." 

Draco nodded, grateful for his other friends, as they went inside the train. With how long they stayed with his parents it would have been impossible to get their own compartment.

Inside the compartment Draco can see the friends that've already arrived. On the left are Crabbe and Goyle. On the right, keeping the seats open, is Blaise. He sits up from where he was laying down and pats the space next to him. Draco sits next to Blaise and lets him give a peck on his cheek. 

"Its been too long Draco." Blaise says in greeting as Draco lays his head on his shoulder. He nods in agreement as his eyes slip closed. Pansy sits on the other side of him and they enjoy the silence. They sit like this before a smile fights it's way to his face. 

"You can come say hello if you want." At this both Crabbe and Goyle stand from their seat before each saying their respective hello to him. They each grab a hand and give it a gentle squeeze before sitting back down.

______________________________________________________

I stayed there resting against Blaise when I sighed. As much as I would love to stay I have rounds to complete. I stood up and readjusted my coat. Rolling my shoulders I composed myself before nodding. Pansy followed behind me as I walked out. 

We silently walked through each cart, giving each Slytherin a quick greeting as we passed them. This continued on until we reached the next section. In there were Potter and his friends. I grasped Pansy's sleeve and stopped her before she could go in. 

"What's wrong?" She asked, "you know we have to go through here before we can finish." 

And I did know this. That didn't make it any easier to deal with. I inhaled deeply and exhaled, letting the tension inside me loosen before I spoke. 

"I'm aware Pansy. I may have issues but being blind isn't one of them." I said rolling my eyes, "besides, that's Potter's thing. Round glasses and all."

At this she let out a small laugh as I smiled. It was a common phrase I used when they pointed out the obvious. 'I may have issues but being blind isn't one of them. That's more Potter's thing.' I don't remember how it came to be but it became a game we liked to play. I leaned against the wall of the cart. As I began to speak the door slid open. There stood Weasley in all his red-haired glory. 

"What do you want Malfoy?" He said in greeting, voice heavy with annoyance. I pushed off the cart and stood up straight as Pansy turned to face Weasley. She did so in a way that she stood slightly in front, blocking any stray hexes he might cast. My dislike for him strong or not, I knew he wouldn't do that without cause. 

"Haven't you heard Weasley? We're prefects. And like any good prefects we're doing our train rounds." I responded, shifting so I was beside Pansy rather than behind her. Even without looking I could sense her displeasure at this. Ignoring it for the moment I focused on the person in front of me. 

"If you're so perfect at being a prefect then why aren't you at the meeting?" He asked, further blocking the entry to the cart. A slight twitch of my eyebrow was the only distinction of me not knowing this. I raised my eyebrow and turned to look at Pansy. 

"Because we're on our way and, at the moment, you're the only thing in the way of us getting there." Pansy responded, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder.

"Who is it Ron?" 

He turned and groaned as he reluctantly let us in. "Ferret and Parkinson. He responded as he sat down. As we entered I glanced around to see who was in here. On the left were Lovegood, Longbottom, and Weasley. On the right was female Weasley and Potter. Something inside me pulled at the sight of them so close together. 

As Pansy and Weasley argued I began to zone out. Unconsciously I began to hold onto Pansy's sleeve. Her being used to this she paid no mind. Soon I felt eyes on me and looked up from where I stared at the floor to find the eyes belonged to Potter. My breath caught at the intensity held in the green of those eyes. Without my notice, I furthered my grip on Pansy by looping my arm with hers. 

Potter's eyes shifted to our point of contact before he looked at me again. With a startle, I realized why he was staring at me. It wasn't that he wondered what type of person I was, it was because of my grip on her and his curiosity of what I could be up to. 

A strange feeling filled my chest as I tugged on Pansy's arm. "It's time to go. Conversing with them isn't worth being late to the meeting."

This seemed to snap Pansy back to what we were doing. "Of course darling, how could I have forgotten?" She put her unoccupied hand atop of mine, reversing the role of who was being guided without a thought. Salazar was I happy I met her. As we left the cart I could still feel his eyes piercing my back. Once outside I finally let out the question tugging at me. 

"When were we told we had a meeting?" Pansy gave a fleeting look of pity before she could have stopped it. I knew she didn't mean it but it did't make it hurt any less. 

"It was a few carts before Potter's. I believe you were talking to someone when they said this." She replied, covering the fact that no, I wasn't talking to anyone when this was told. I unlooped our arms. The rest of the journey was a quiet affair as we continued checking on the students as we passed them. 

The few times Pansy began to make a snide comment I tugged on her sleeve and the comment died on her tongue. This didn't stop the comments they made at us. It was disheartening when I realized every Slytherin was in the back sections of the train while the rest was mixed with the other houses. _How isolated were we Slytherins?_

This thought stuck with me throughout the meeting we had. I paid no mind to what was said during this time. Pansy would summarize what was said here later on to me. 

_Speaking of which, did Weasley expect Granger on telling what happened here? Wasn't he a prefect to? Honestly, and he thought we were the ones that needed help_

Once we were released we promptly walked back to her cart with only glances to check on the students this time. I paused again before entering Potter's cart again. Shaking my head at my own ridiculousness we walked in. Without even a glance we walked through it and out the other end. Pansy, bless her heart, knew I didn't want a second interaction with them so soon after the first one. When we finally reached our cart I took my time closing the door. 

I took my seat between Pansy and Blaise before moving so my head was on her lap and my legs rested on his. I stayed like this for a bit before sighing and sitting upright again. I promptly took off my suit jacket and folded it before setting it on the empty spot beside Goyle. I then undid my sleeves and rolled them up, baring the empty skin, and undid the first couple buttons of my shirt. I laid down once again, this time way comfier than the previous. Blaise gave a huff of a laugh as he rested his hands on my legs. 

"Comfy now princess?" He joked. 

"Shove off it Blaise." I responded, shaking my legs a bit. 

After this, we talked about our summer and the activities we did. Pansy went to France, Blaise visited Egypt, and Crabbe and Goyle went to visit their family out of state. With this we talked it seemed we had not a care in the world. This was untrue and we all knew it. With Voldemort back there were many things to be scared about. I, for one, didn't want the dark mark. For it to scar my skin would be of the ultimate punishment. I knew this, they knew it, and my father knew it. He was the only reason why it didn't so far. 

It was part of the reason I rolled up my sleeves. We were all terrified I'd have to take the mark this summer. Ultimately I knew I held the power for the decision of us becoming death eaters or not. I knew that if I took it so would they. Blaise might take a while but he would to if it meant staying beside me. This applied to if I decided not to take it. If I didn't then we would find I place we could hide at during the break and help the light side if need be. Not only this, but half of Slytherin would follow what I chose.

"I don't wanna take the mark." What seemed to be sighs of relief escaped from my friends. None of us wanted a madman ruling over us. "I've managed to avoid it so far thanks to Father but I can tell he can't put it off much longer." 

"We'll find a way. We always do." Said Crabbe with a nod from Goyle. They might not always know the right thing to say but they made it up for times like these. I nodded and for the rest of the trip, the room was filled with silence. I began to doze off with Pansy petting my hair when the train finally came to a stop. She gave a gentle shake to my shoulder to wake me.

"Time to get up, we're here" 

I nodded and sat up. We all began to get our stuff and fixed our clothes. "Go on ahead, I still have a couple things I need to do." I said as explanation for me not heading out with them. They stood there contemplating before Blaise made the decision for them. 

"Alright, be quick though. You know we'll be waiting for you outside and I don't appreciate having to freeze." When they finally left I turned, grabbing my coat and put it on. Goyle had grabbed my luggage for me so I needn't worry about that. I nodded and made my way to the door. After locking it and closing all the blinds I stood still.

"Hasn't Mummy ever told you it's rude to eavesdrop?" Quickly I turned with my wand out. 

"Petrificus totalus!" 

A heavy thump sounded as something fell. To anyone else, it would appear I was staring at an empty space. I knew better though. At the space I stared at lay Potter hidden by his invisibility cloak. I crouched down and revealed his face. There Potter lay unable to move. I hummed as I moved to kneel down beside him. Unconsciously I began to pet his hair. 

"My stand on the situation would've been so much easier to deal with if you had taken my hand that day." I sighed, some bitterness still lingering from that day, "But what's done is done and it wasn't something I could control" with that I stood up and recovered Potter with his cloak.

"Maybe you'll be back in London before anyone finds you." With that, I left. I was halfway through the train before I ran into Luna. 

"Oh, hello Draco! Have you seen any wrackspurts? There's been a strange increase of them."

"Hello Lovegood, I can't say I've seen any but I did notice the increase in wrackspurts. Hopefully, nothing bad will happen."

Lovegood was the only person outside of Slytherin who knew what was going on with me. She had put all the clues together two years ago but hadn't told anyone. Since then we've been on friendly terms. 

"It seems someone's fallen asleep in the last cart. Perhaps you should wake them." I added, somewhat as an afterthought.

"Draco, why don't you just talk to him? The worst thing that could happen is that he won't agree. It's not like they'll personally go after you afterwards." Luna said, voice whispy as ever. "Running away won't solve anything." 

I sighed at this. I knew this. Running away never solved anything. In fact, it only seemed to make it worse. But I feared the rejection he might give me. There was so much depending on his word and if he said no I wouldn't be the only one fucked over. 

"Luna, you know why I can't right now."

She gave a soft smile at my use of her name. With a nod, she began to make her way out. "I'll help you. If that fails, I'll find a way to help you." And with that, she went through the door and left. I nodded to no one, knowing that she would. 

I made my way through the rest of the train and, just as Blaise said they would, saw them waiting for me. They stood on a tight circle trying to stay warm. I nodded at them as I got out and closed the door. With me in the center of the now half circle, we made our way to the gates. 

Excitement began to bubble inside me. The beauty of Hogwarts during the feast was truly magnificent. No matter how many times I walked into this it would never cease to amaze me.

______________________________________________________

I laid there stock still with my cloak used against me. The idea of me actually making it back to London began to sink in when I heard footsteps. The door rattled before opening to reveal Luna. She looked around, humming, then stared.

"Finite Incantatem!" 

"Luna! How'd you know where I was?" I asked, jerking upright. She paused for a bit, pushing her special glasses on top her head. 

"Wrackspurts, your heads filled with them." 

I nodded at this and stood up, grabbing my cloak as it fell. We walked out of the cart in silence. Looking around I noticed something and winced. No carriages. We'd have to walk all the way to the gates ourselves. Continuing on in silence my thoughts trailed back to what happened.

_Why would Malfoy do that? And why did he seem so...off? And what did he mean he didn't wanna talk the mark? Wouldn't he be excited to get one? And why did they say they'd find an out? Just what was going on?_

Without realizing, the gates of Hogwarts was already in view. Besides everything with Malfoy, there was something else bugging me. 

"Sorry I made you miss the carriages, Luna." 

"That's alright, it's like being with a friend." Confusion filled me as I fell a step behind her. _Like being with a friend? Wait a minute-_

"Luna, I am your friend!" I said, matching my step with hers again. She grinned. 

"That's good." She spoke with a smile. Seemingly as an afterthought she tacked on, "That makes you my second confirmed friend." Confusion once again filled me. _confirmed friend? Why would she need to- and wait a minute? Second? Who in the world was the first one then? And why the heck wasn't I the first one?_ For some reason it bugged me that, besides me being the second one, there was only two friends she had that she was aware of. _What about Ron and Hermione? Neville? Ginny? The twins? Any of the other students in Ravenclaw with her?_ Before I could say anything we made our way through the gates. 

"There you two are, I've been lookin' all over for you!" Mr. Flitwick said as he began to unroll a sheet of parchment "Alright, names?"

Silence 

"Professor Flitwick you've known me for five years." 

"No exceptions Potter." 

Before I could say anything else Luna turned and pointed at something. "Who're they?" She asked. Professor Flitwick and I turned to see what she meant. Looking at where she pointed I wondered why I hadn't noticed that at first either. Over there were piles of luggage. Bedside said pile of luggage stood three men, each at different levels of balding. Standing near one of the men were Malfoy and his little gang of friends. Malfoy stood there and looked to be arguing with the man about one of the items he brought. this continued for a bit before Snape walked up. He said something to the man and they were allowed to continue on, Malfoy grabbing the item that was the cause and following after them.

Behind us, the gates of Hogwarts closed and sealed itself with blue mist rising to cover it for a moment. Without Argument this time I gave Flitwick my name before Luna did the same. The rest of our walk to the great hall was filled with silence. Once we reached the doors we walked in and said our goodbyes before walking to our own respective tables. The great feast had yet to cease amazing me. The room was filled with hundreds of floating candles, banishing any traces of shadows.

Just like every other year, there was a buzz of excitement that filled the hall. With a smile, I took my seat next to Ron's left, Hermione already on his right, at the Gryffindor table. I sat there, happy to just sit and listen to the conversations happening around me. I closed my eyes with a smile, saying anything every now and then to contribute to the conversation. After a while I felt the pinpricks of someone staring at me. Opening my eyes I looked in the direction I felt it coming from. Malfoy, of course. Who else would it be? Our eyes met with such fierceness filling them. Despite this being a regular occurrence this one felt different.

I struggled to place the reason when it suddenly hit me. His eyes. They were still the same silver as always but they weren't the usual mercury grey they were when filled with anger. They were a soft pearl grey filled with an emotion I couldn't place. Maybe I didn't want to place it. The shock of this caused me to blink, ending whatever trance we had been in. 

"You alright Harry? You seemed to be a little out of it." Said Ron as he shook me. I blinked again and shook my head. 

"Yeah, I'm good. Guess I hadn't slept as much with the excitement of coming back." This seemed to please both Ron and Hermione, although I doubt it was for the same reason. Soon the sorting of the first years began. On occasion, I would turn to look at Malfoy only to see him already looking at me with the same look in his eyes. Each time he startled and quickly looked away. Each first-year seemed happy to be sorted unless it was Slytherin. It seemed that half of the ones sorted there walked to the table as if it was their death sentence. And, reluctantly I agreed, in a way it was. Every first-year sorted all huddled in a section of the table away from all of the Slytherins from previous years.

For some reason, this seemed to tug at me the wrong way. The rest of the houses burst into cheers as the last new student was sorted. As everyone else began to fill their plates I looked over at Malfoy again. Quietly he stood up and walked to the section the new kids sat at. He kneeled and cast a privacy shield around them. Malfoy stayed where he was and talked to them. Eventually, the new Slytherins relaxed and began to fill there own plates. They began to laugh and gently shoved each other as they joked. Although they hadn't moved to join the rest I had a feeling this wouldn't be the same for tomorrows meal. With that I turned and began to eat, seamlessly joining the conversations my friends had begun. It was in this moment that the ghost decided to make an appearance. They all floated around laughing as they messed with the students they passed. 

Nearly-Headless Nick popped out from the center of our table, spooking the new kids and causing the older students to laugh. Looking around, this seemed to be the case for everyone's house. The Bloody Baron was sitting besides Malfoy at Slytherin, The Grey Lady floated above Luna at Ravenclaw, and the Fat Friar hovered behind some of the new first-years in Hufflepuff. 

"Hello! Welcome to Gryffindor!" He greeted.

"Sir Nickolas, how was your summer?" Asked Ron.

"Dismal. Once again my request to join the Headless Hunt has been denied." With that he began to drift away, clearly not as happy as before. Just like every year so far there was one student who seemed to have this question. 

"You're Nearly-Headless Nick. How can that be?" 

"Like this." He responded before pulling his head off. It was chopped clean off for the most part, with only a small section of skin holding it together. Afterwards he put his head back and moved off to somewhere else. As the meal began to finish up Dumbledore stood and caught everyone's attention. Casting a sonorous on himself he began to speak. 

"As you're aware, each and everyone of you were searched upon your arrival tonight. And you have the right to know why. Once, there was a young man like you who walked this castle's corridors. He seemed, to all the world, like any other student." Dumbledore paused. "His name, was Tom Riddle." At this whispers began to fill the air and any joy that was still there vanished. 

"He, of course, is known all over the world by another name." he continued, "Which is why, as I stand before you tonight, I'm reminded of a sobering thing. Everyday, every hour, perhaps very minute I suppose, Dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle's walls. And in the end, there greatest weapon is _you._ Just something to think about. Now off to bed, pip pip." 

The tension filling the room was suffocating as everyone rose from their seats. It was a somber affair as we all started to head to our dorms. Before heading off Hermione and Ron told me they were guiding the first-years to the dorms and I could head on without them. 

"Its part of your prefect duties right? Guiding them?" I asked, jerking my head in a vague direction of the new students.

"Yes, it is. We guide them and help them when needed. We also patrol the halls at night. Speaking of which." Hermione answered before turning to Ron, "Why in the world were you not at the meeting? Even Parkinson and Malfoy were there. Late as they were its better than never!" I chuckled at this. Ron's face began to turn red as he attempted to think of a way out. 

"Um, well, you see..." He began before trailing off and looking at me for help. I shrugged with a grin and a face that conveyed, 'don't look at me for help.' His eyes spoke of betrayal as his face said he clearly didn't have an excuse that would satisfy Hermione. She sighed. 

"Honestly Ronald." Shaking her head she rolled her eyes, "We'll catch up with you later Harry." With that she began to drag Ron behind her as all of the first-year Gyriffindors gathered together. I stood there, frozen, as I watched this. Everyone seemed to have something to do. Turning, my eyes found Malfoy again. Why did I keep looking for him? It appeared that he had cast a notice-me-not. Each new Slytherin were already in a huddled together, although the same couldn't be said for the other houses. After Malfoy said something they began to get into four rows. At this I began to creep closer to hear what he was saying. 

"The person beside you will be your new partner. They will be with you till the end of this year. Although it isn't required, I advise you get to know each other because this person will be your greatest defense against the other houses." at this each pair hesitantly shook the others hand, clearly confused, "Being sorted into here isn't a bad thing, but it is hard. Other students will snear at you for no other reason than being sorted here. You all can always come to us for help," He said, Pointing at Zabini, Parkinson, and himself. "but we won't always be there to help you... and that's why you'll have partners. They'll be the ones you can rely on." 

They began to whisper and looked around at the others in their rows. 

"Come on, it appears someone's listening in on us, so we'll finish this in the dorms." Malfoy said, locking eyes with me, "This is a private affair and I wouldn't want anyone to eavesdrop on something meant to protect you." He said, turned, and began to lead the students out as they stayed in their rows. The instant they were out of sight I released a breath I hadn't known I was holding and the tension in my body bled out. He seemed to still answer questions as they walked and I couldn't help but hear his answer. 

"No, its something I started after an incident back in my third year here."

_Was Malfoy talking about a Buddy System? Why would- a Buddy System? Really?_ Even with all of these new questions I have there was something else that seemed to jut out at me the most. 

_Why so odd Malfoy?_

______________________________________________________

When we finally reached our dorms I turned to look at the new faces. Each of them looked to be frightened at the prospect of the behavior that would be administered to them by the other houses.

"Listen carefully, because we can't be saying the password very often outside of our dorms." I began, looking at them to see they were all attentively looking at me. Good. "Fiducia." The door opened. Inside was everyone besides the first-years. There was a banner put up by Crabbe and Goyle that said "Welcome New Slytherins" and a table of drinks off in the corner along with brownies made by one of the Greengrass girls. I knew the other houses didn't have a mini welcome party for the others but I couldn't help indulging my two 'buddy guards.' If they wanted to make sure the new ones truly felt welcomed in at least one space then who was I to stop them? 

After the last one walked in I followed behind them and made sure the door was securely closed. I didn't want a repeat of that one accident. None of the ones there to see it did. stepping inside I could see the stunned faces of all the new kids. They stood there, frozen, before all hell broke loose. Some of them went to the drinks and brownies while others raced to the bean bag chairs and some walked towards the games set up. I let them stay up and converse with each other. At some point of time streamers and balloons made there way into here. A few hours later marked an hour past the curfew for everyone. Snape was nowhere to be seen.

It wasn't that he was a bad head of house. No, that wasn't the case at all. He knew of the buddy system I set up and he knew that I wouldn't explain until I knew everyone else was fast asleep. So, no, he isn't a bad head of house. He said everything he needed to before handing them off to me. After casting a sonorous on myself I cleared my throat to catch everyone's attention. With a pointed look, most of the older Slytherins left to head to bed with only a few lingering to stay behind. Of the few who stayed were Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Alright, gather 'round." Once they huddled together in the center of the commen room I began what I wanted to say. 

"As I already said, the person who stood beside you will be your partner for the year. Go find and sit next to them right now." There was a lot of shuffling and the soft sounds of them calling out to each other. After everyone found there partner I had them sit down. 

"As I said before, they will be your greatest defence against the other houses. This little thing we have is called a buddy system. They will be there with you whenever you need it. That doesn't mean try and see how far you can push them. It means that when there's no one else, this is the one you can rely on. They'll be the one you walk with when you feel unsafe. And they'll be the one to stand beside you when others are against you." I looked around at them as this sunk in, "Any questions?"

Silence filled the room as they all thought of what was More important for them to know. Finally, one raised their hand. She wasn't all that interesting looking. They only thing that stood out was the perfect curls her hair had. Good, she wouldn't stand out to other houses then. After nodding at her she began to speak. 

"Who made the buddy system? And why?" 

I leaned against the wall beside the fire as I gathered my thoughts. "I did. After an..." I trailed off, looking for the right word as my eyes drifted, "incident, I began having my friends and I pair up so we wouldn't be alone in the halls. This seemed to help our situation so we expanded it to the rest of the kids in our third year. In my fourth year I introduced it to the lower years and eventually it spread to every year in our house. Now, with each new first-year, we introduce it to you all as part of things you need before the school year starts." 

"What was the incident that caused this?" My shoulders hunched and my eyes drifted to the side again. 

"Sorry sweetie, question denied. Any others?" Blaise responded, moving to be next to me rather than in the corner he was at. There was a pause as they seemed to think of what else they wanted to know. In the back, a boy with braided, shoulder length hair, raised his hand. 

"You said that we could come to you for help, even though we have our partner. What are some situations that would let us do so?" Pansy moved to be on my other side before she answered.

"One of them could be that you're being picked on. Even with your partner it can be hard to defend yourself if the person is a few years older than you. Another would be if you wanted to get something off your chest or needed help with school work." 

"Or, if you just wanted to talk or hang out with us." I added on. "Despite what others might say about us we're nothing to be scared of. Every House has there bad parts and it's absolute bull if they say they don't. The only scary part about us, is how loyal we are towards the people we choose matter to us."

This, apparently, satisfied the new kids. Sending them up to bed I thought back to what Potter had said. Why so odd Malfoy? Although the lack of reacton from Pansy seemed to suggest he hadn't. Perhaps he hadn't said it at all. Maybe I'm just losing more of my mind than I already have. If he only thought it than that brought up a whole new realm of complications I didn't want to think of. I settled into bed as I thought of this. Yes indeed. 

_Why so odd Malfoy?_

I sighed, looking at my hand. Potter's hair was significantly softer than I had imagined. And his face was so soft. The thought of this made my chest ache. The only reason I'd be able to touch him so gently would be If he was tied up. I would never be able to be his friend. If I couldn't even say hi to him without it becoming an argument, than why would he agree to help saving us? I was truly and thoroughly fucked. 

And what was that at the gates? The look filled with such hate he sent at me. Even though the intense look wasn't filled with what I wanted it to, it still sent shivers through me. 

"Nice face Potter."

 _Was I really about to say that?_ I groaned and covered my face as it began to heat. Honestly, out of everything I could've said in that moment, that was what I came up with? Never have I been as greatful for the obliviousness of both Crabbe and Goyle as I was in that moment. Without meaning to they had called for my attention before I could get my comment out. 

I slid my hands down my face and groaned again. Casting a charm to make sure no one could open it, I laid down. Bringing my blankets up to my chin, one more thought floated into my mind before I succumbed to sleep. 

_If there was no one else to run to, would your arms be open Potter?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. To have the last time I updated be last year. Who knew it would take me so long.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo I'm sorry if it seems a bit awkward at times. I'm also basing the switches between alters on my own personal experience soooooo, yeah.


End file.
